Te presento a Harry
by DeZophie
Summary: Harry,de 23 años, vive en la ciudad más grande del mundo, y como la gran mayoría, se siente solo. Se inscribe en un curso de optimistas, el cual encuentra patético pero muy entretenido; ahí escribe una lista con diez cosas que quiere hacer antes de que acabe el mes.
1. 1-Harry

**1.- Harry**

Soy un chico de indomable cabello azabache, oculto bajo un gorro tejido de lana rojo. Miro mi reflejo en la vitrina de una tienda departamental, mis ojos están conectados con este, pero mi mente esta lejos de ahí, pensando que todos estamos aquí de paso, ¿para qué? No sabemos. Escuchas que la vida es eso que pasa mientras estas preocupado por algo más, según esto… estamos aquí para ser felices…La verdad suena a cliché, y aunque somos muchos estamos solos. ¿Qué hago con este letrero que dice "se regalan abrazos"? pues, regalo abrazos ¿por qué? Porque a todos se nos acaba el tiempo.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Un hombre mayor, vestido con un traje impecable me mira con seriedad. No estoy muy seguro de lo que me esta diciendo, pero tratare de poner atención a lo que me esta diciendo, lo que sea que me aleje de este vacío profundo que siento._

 _-haga lo que haga no se detendrá_

 _\- ¿seguro? - apenas pude pronunciar la palabra, pero necesito que me confirme que no habrá nada que lo detenga_

 _-Si. Este sobre es tuyo, aquí está la información de la persona que se va a encargar de ti_

 _Tome el sobre azul de sus manos con temor. Ahí estaba escrito mi futuro, pero recordé. Así que lo vi y con firmeza conteste_

 _-voy a arreglar todo_

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Ahora sentado en la tina de la que será mi casa, con los papeles del famoso sobre azul regados a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta de que en 30 días hay cosas que tengo que arreglar: un seguro de vida, alguien a quien tal vez le pueda ayudar y… ciertas promesas que tengo que…cumplir.

Tomo un listón rojo y lo anudo a mi muñeca en recuerdo de esas promesas, lo miro con la mirada cansada, me acomodo mejor en la tina y apago la luz. Ya mañana será otro día.


	2. 2-Draco

**2.-Draco**

Draco se acomodaba la chaqueta de cuero que traía, después de haber dejado el folder con la solicitud para un nuevo papel en una obra. Se saco el celular, la cartera y el reloj y los acomodo en la mesa junto a él. Por supuesto que el estaba acostumbrado a los espacios llenos de luces, gente y ruido; los sets de grabación siempre son así, pero con la suerte que últimamente traía no podía evitar sentir nervios, y con los comentarios que no dejaban de hacerle desde que llego no ayudaban a calmarlos

-bien Draco, ya conoces la mecánica del casting: tu nombre a cámara

-Draco Malfoy- el rubio tomaba el letrero en el que venia escrito su nombre justo enfrente de su pecho al tiempo que plantaba bien los pies en el suelo

-oye, ¿Qué te paso en la boca? Ya deja de meterte en broncas mano-el rubio había olvidado el golpe que un imbécil le había dado en el antro ayer, solo porque su novio no pudo resistirse a su encanto.

-perfil derecho- salió de sus pensamientos y dejo el letrero en la mesa

-oye, que tu última película ya ni se estrenó ¿verdad? - y si, a estos comentarios se refería. Draco Malfoy era un importante, atractivo y arrogante actor que últimamente pasaba por una mala racha

-date una vueltecita-con parsimonia el rubio la dio, pero, los camarógrafos últimamente no lo respetaban como antaño- no, pues tenemos todo el día mano. A ver ahora una sonrisita

El respiro profundamente y dio una pequeña sonrisa a la cámara

-hazlo como si te fuera bien

Draco lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, trato de serenarse y dio una gran sonrisa, esa que decía claramente que si volvía a abrir su bocota el le iba a soltar un puñetazo, al chico Malfoy se le hizo un trato justo

-la que si se estrena es la de Cedric ¿verdad? ¿vas a ir? - suficiente, ahora si saco boleto, no solo lo había humillado, no, también le recordó al imbécil que le quito su carrera, sus contratos, su fama, y como no fue suficiente, también a su novio. Solo el sonido del celular pudo evitar que Draco se viera envuelto en otra pelea. Contesto con un gruñido, agarro sus cosas y se fue de ahí.

La alfombra roja ya estaba llena de luz, glamur, fama y reconocidas estrellas. A lo lejos, dentro del recinto, se podía ver a Cedric Diggory con su actual pareja Terence Higgs.

Draco llegaba con un traje impecable y azul marino, su corto cabello rubio bien arreglado y su blanquecina piel sin ningún desperfecto.

Rápidamente encontró a su asistente alardeando cosas sobre él, que nada tenían que ver con él.

-… ahora tiene cuatro películas esperando

-Blaise, Blaise acompáñame- con disculpa lo alejo a un lugar apartado

\- ¿Qué paso?

-eso no es cierto wey

-es para darte importancia-el rubio iba a protestar, pero infinidad de flash los cegaron, se mantuvieron un rato posando, para después retirarnos a un lugar mas privado- Ahora solo tenemos que conseguirte un papel que te de un premio. No sé, un drogadicto o un abusado sexualmente-lo miro con escepticismo y este le sonrió aun mas- ya se, ya se, un abusado sexualmente que es drogadicto, soy brillante ¿Qué quieres? - definitivamente el actor se estaba planteando el internar a su representante en un hospital

-hola Draco- una chica, de entallado vestido, lo miraba con lujuria y deseo. El no pudo negar que era bella, pero definitivamente no su tipo

-Es Pansy Parkinson, prima del jugador de futbol Viktor Krum- Malfoy lo miro con una ceja alzada-bueno yo me voy a buscar nuestros asientos-bajo su ceja y lo miro con todo el odio que había acumulado en el día cuando Blaise se fue. Lentamente se dio la vuelta

\- ¿Cómo estas Paty?

-Pansy-le sonrió falsamente al recordarle su nombre- y estoy bien ¿no? O ¿tu como ves? - su mirada guio la suya a su tremendo escote, los pechos casi se le salían del vestido, los ojos del rubio se ampliaron y ella, erróneamente, sonrió más.

-pues esta muy bien...- se encontraba muy incómodo viéndola y, más por compromiso que por amabilidad, pregunto ¿Qué harás al rato? El no esperaba que ella le contestara, esperaba que su lenguaje corporal le diera una idea de que no quería estar con ella

\- ¿al rato? Mas bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahorita? Esto está de hueva- ahí vio una hermosa oportunidad para huir de esta patética película, de este insoportable lugar y de las ridículas miraditas que se daban Cedric y Terence

La cogió de la mano y se la llevo, con satisfacción insana, Draco escucho como su representante y mejor amigo le gritaba para que volviera, pero el ni si quiera la mirada regreso.


	3. 3-El Grupo Optimista

**3.-Grupo Optimista**

"…me siento bien, me siento bien…"

Los incesantes gritos me despertaron, trate de ignorarlos, pero no pude, me removí en mi tina y con una mano frote mis ojos con mi mano

-esto no puede ser cierto-susurre lentamente para ponerme de pie, tome una chamarra y rápidamente salí de mi departamento hacia el único que contenía a los escandalosos del edificio. Toque repetidamente con todas mis fuerzas hasta que una señora de mediana edad me abrió. Genial, es Alice Lewis, la señora que me renta el apartamento.

\- ¿sí?

-otra vez no puedo dormí-me quejé

\- ¡oh! No te preocupes, pásale-ella tomo mi brazo haciéndome entrar al departamento, mientras yo negaba repetidamente

-es que usted no entiende, cuando yo le renté aquí, usted me dijo que estaba muy tranquilo y que iba a poder dormir-tarde me di cuenta de que la señora, poco o nada, me escuchaba. Es más, mientras yo hablaba, ella me encueraba - ¿Qué está haciendo?

-es que hace mucho calor aquí adentro hijo. Mira, hay un buzón de quejas en donde vas a escribir todo lo que quieras y todos te vamos a escuchar, pásale-

La verdad, en el momento que me di cuenta de que era observado tan fijamente por otras personas, dejé de escucharla; es un poco incomodo que las personas te miren tan intensamente. Lentamente me adentre en la vivienda y una muchacha que estaba con ellos me sonrió

-bienvenido, estas en tu casa. Toma asiento, por favor. Tenemos un integrante más, que alegría, esto no pasa todos los días- la chica casi lloraba de la emoción, pero se contuvo, lo único que revelaba sus sentimientos desbordados era la mirada que estaba dándome. Con mirada y todo, no pude explicarle que mis intenciones no eran quedarme en su grupo. Ella me sonrió con mayor energía y mando a todos a sus lugares. Un chico, que no dejaba de verme desde que entre, le repitió la instrucción y con un empujo lo guio al lugar en el que estaba antes de que yo entrara. Tome asiento a lado de un viejito que estaba mas dormido que despierto, me dieron la hoja de las quejas, me pidieron que escribiera todo lo que me molestara con la promesa de una solución rápida y eficaz. Rápidamente cogí la pluma y papel y, con aun mayor rapidez, empecé a escribir

-…quiero que levanten la mano el que crea que tiene un grave problema-obviamente lo que dijo antes no lo escuche, pero definitivamente yo tengo un grave problema. Así que con prontitud la alce, lamentablemente el chico, que aun no dejaba de mirarme también lo hizo, sin embargo, lo que vino después fue tan decepcionante que pude ignorar este hecho. La señorita que, fervientemente prometió una solución, la dijo

-ven, ÉXITO TOTAL. TODOS TENEMOS PROBLEMAS-no entiendi muy bien el porque tenia que cantar esa ultima parte, pero definitivamente la chorrada de solución que acaba de cantar no me sirve en nada. Mi cara de circunstancia, que ya tenia desde su gran solución, aumento al sentir el peso de la cabeza del viejito a mi lado, pero la cosa no quedo ahí, no, la loca de enfrente siguió hablando- que no son problemas, son OPORTUNIDADES DE CAMBIO- ni con el grito que dio junto con los demás lograron despertar al venerable anciano, sin embargo, a mi sí; y eso fue lo mas que pude soportar, y con la agilidad de un ninja deja la hoja, tome mi chamarra y murmure un rápido adiós.

-no, ¿Por qué?, ¿tu ya eres feliz, o qué? -me voltee a verla con vacilación, la verdad no sabia que contestarle, así que opte por mejor no decir nada. Ella presurosamente se acerco a un hombre grandote, con cicatrices, mirada de sargento mal pagado y con nombre ridículo, si, el hombre se hacia llamar Guadalupe. No me malentiendan, su nombre no es el problema, sino que su cara con su físico no concuerda con su nombre. La instructora de los optimistas le pregunto sobre sus problemas… ok esto no me interesa, yo me voy. Tome el pomo de la puerta, pero…

-no puedo seguir viviendo así-lentamente gire para que mis ojos corroboraran lo que mis oídos escucharon. ¡genial! Simplemente genial, lupita tenia la voz mas fina que un ratón- tengo la voz muy delga, tengo voz de mujer. Lo peor es que las mujeres ya no me hacen caso, no me pelan- hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos par ano reír, aun cuando mi acosador #1 le dijo "tranquila", pero escuchar que su mayor sueño era ser cantante, no aguante mas y me reí, yo tape mi boca con una mano, pero, aun así, la instructora ame escucho y me miro mal.

\- ¿Por qué no nos cantas algo? -sugerí con inocencia, fingiendo que hace unos cuantos segundo no fui yo quien se rio de lupita

-a veces cantar sirve cuando estas nervioso-me apoyo la guía

Y ahí, enfrente de todos, nos sorprendió y deleito con la canción mexicana _"cielito lindo_ "por supuesto que todos nos sorprendimos, cada uno teníamos la boca abierta en una gran O. Con sus manos el nos invito a que nos uniéramos a e, y así, con el mas puro sentimiento mexicano, cada uno y a su manera, entono el famoso:

" _Ay, ay, ay, ay_ , _canta y no llores, porque cantando se alegra, cielito lindo, los corazones_ "

Y con esa canción logre darme cuenta de que este grupo no estaba tan mal, con esa canción me ganaron

-bueno vamos a hacer una lista de cosas en la vida que nos faltan por hacer- la instructora y el grupo me miro, les sonreí y poco a poco me fui acercando.


	4. 4- Problemas Legales

**4.-Problemas Legales**

Draco iba conduciendo con rapidez, rebasando con agilidad los coches que se interponían en su camino, lo que iba diciendo la loca de Pansy apenas si lo escuchaba, el solo quería sentir el aire golpeando su cara anunciándole lo libre que era, libre en una noche de estreno

-no manches, nos escapamos de mis guarros- el rubio solo sonreía con cortesía y le asentía con la cabeza- wey, cuidado con el bache que traigo bubis nuevas. ¿y donde están los paparazzi, o qué? ¿Qué no siempre te persiguen? Wey, estaría increíble que te sigan ahorita, justo cuando vengo contigo ¿sí o no? - el la miro exasperado y sin poder creerse al 100% que estuviera hablando en serio

-si, increíble-mas que concordar con ella, quería ver si dándole la razón podía callarse

-ya se, ya se, por qué no somos como Molly y Arthur-me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, y completo- bueno, como región cuatro. Pero así nos vamos a adoptar un chingo de niños- Draco la miro como si cada palabra de ella fuera lo mas inverosímil que escucho en la vida, pero, resignado a que esa ridícula muchacha era su compañía, le contesto

-eres muy graciosa Paty

-Pansy, teto, Pansy-se acomodo un poco en el asiento y con la voz más seductora, que su chillona voz podía conseguir, trato de seguir la conversación- oye, ya hablando en serio, yo creo que tu y yo si tenemos una conexión cañona, tu si podrías enamorarte de mí cabron, muy cabron… bueno, si tú te dejas

-pues no creo mucho en eso- el blondo no entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso, lo único que comprendía de la situación es que por cada segundo que pasaba su incomodidad crecía en medidas desmesuradas, y cuando la chica a su lado empezó a restregar sus pechos en su brazo, la cosa no mejoro

-haber ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-pues… no se- pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, al contrario, su mano, sin pena ni gloria, ya intentaba masajear su pene, lamio la oreja del chico y susurro "y si lo hacemos en el coche" pero justo en ese momento, gracias a Merlín, Ra, Dios, o como quieran llamarle, un auto se estrello contra ellos. No fue un choque monumental digno de película hollywoodiense, no, fue un simple golpe que hizo salir la bolsa de aire del auto.

\- ¡ay! Ayúdame, ayúdame- rogaba y lloraba Pansy a un aturdido Draco- revienta la bolsa, reviéntala ya- después del sonido del estallido que provoco el rubio al ponchar la bolsa de aire y sentir que toco algo más, no supo nada más.

En una oficina en el centro de la ciudad, en el piso mas alto de todos, se encontraban un rubio que veía a una chica de castaño cabello enmarañado discutiendo a grito pelado con un moreno

-intento de homicidio, no me rompas las pelotas, pero si Draco intentaba salvarla- el representante veía las hojas, a Draco y a la chica en frente suya, para después volver a ver las hojas. Llegado un momento se levanto y las aventó al escritorio y se acerco al ventanal altísimo detrás de el

-mira Blaise- tratando de poner calma, la chica sentándose y moderando su voz-en términos de los artículos 130 y 135 del código penal vigente, se persiguen por querellas de partes, todas aquellas lesiones culposas, en donde haya tránsito de vehículos, especialmente si el conductor viene en estado de ebriedad- la castaña miro con severidad a Draco, pero el no se dio por aludido, en parte por que no entendió ni la mitad de lo que dijo, y en segunda, porque el solo quería saber que iba a pasar con él, y que dijeran tantas palabras que desconocía no calmaban sus nervios, pero no por nada su amigo estaba ahí

-Pero Hermione, en este tipo de lesiones opera el perdón del ofendido, nena- y se sentó muy cerca de ella

-pero si el semáforo estaba en rojo, fue culpa de el- oh no, el rubio no se iba quedar callado ante semejante acusación

\- ¡el semáforo estaba en verde, carajo! ¡estaba en verde! Si estaba un poco en estado de ebriedad, pero, no fue mi culpa-la mirada que le dirigía la pelo de arbusto a Draco era de extrema duda, y la de su mejor amigo era de lastima- mi carrera se esta yendo a la mierda por culpa de esa Paty

\- ¡Pansy! - dijeron los dos al unísono

-yo no entiendo como puedes seguir representándolo Blaise- si las miradas matasen, la castaña ya podría ir escribiendo su epitafio

\- ¿pues que quieres? Soy un profesional. - su amigo lo miro con incredulidad- mira yo creo que lo mejor es que Draco se disculpe personalmente. Los chicos son amigos…

\- ¿amigos? ¿amigos de qué? Blaise apenas la conozco

-sí, bueno, pero la chica es una hermosura- le "susurro" a su representado- Fue amor a primera vista- siguió "susurrando" ahora Hermione mirándola intensamente – a veces pasa

-mira Blaise- Hermione trato de recoger sus cosas rápidamente y obviando su sonrojo-emborrachar a una menor y poner en riesgo su vida, es CAR-CEL, adiós a su carrera. Aquí están los papeles y punto- con eso se levantó, pero Blaise, no iba a dejar que se fuera así de fácil

-no, no, no, ven querida

-nos vemos a final de mes- fue su ultima frase antes de marcharse con paso firme hacia la salida

\- ¡PUTA MADRE! Nos vamos a juicio- Blaise volvió a ponerse de pie, y también volvió a aventar las hojas. Miro a Draco con desesperación, despeino su cabello y cerró los ojos

-Blaise, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que quien se paso el alto fue el otro coche- trato de animar a su amigo

-No, yo no lo se chaval, te lo pasaste tú, se lo paso el, me lo pase yo, que mas da. Ahorita lo que importa es que Pansy declare a tu favor- casi se podía ver como la mente del moreno maquinaba ya en un plan para salvar al irresponsable de su protegido- mira por lo mientras pídele a un familiar que te de asilo, desaparécete.

No pudo hacer más que estrellar su cara contra la mesa de la oficina mientras su amigo apagaba las luces y le decía que se tenían que ir. El rubio definitivamente no quería desaparecer, pero aún menos quería aceptar que su carrera estaba en manos de esa chiquilla de chichis grandes llamada Paty.


End file.
